Kid and Patty's Lost Adventure!
by sugarpie123
Summary: Patty, Kid and Liz go on a cruise for their holiday when a storm hits and the boat goes over. Kid and Patty go over board, while Liz was else where. What happens when they get washed up on what they think is a deserted island. How will they be saved? Sorry bad with descriptions! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooohh, look it's so big!" Patty laughed while pointing at the huge cruise ship that her, Kid, and Liz were going on.

"Yeah Patty, it's a cruise ship." Liz responded.

"Look at it's symmetry!" Kid smiled up at the ship.

"Oh great here we go again!" Liz said.

"It's … it's… it's beautiful!" Kid screamed.

"Let's get on!" Patty ran to the line to get on the ship.

"Come on Kid, we better get on before it leaves with out us." Liz started dragging Kid.

"La la la la la!" Patty sang.

"Tickets please." The ticket collector asked for their tickets.

"Oh, here." Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out the three tickets and handed them to him.

"Get on." The ticket collector moved out of the way. Patty ran onto the ship, Kid and Liz walking behind her.

"What's this?" Patty pointed at a shuffle board.

"It's a shuffle board." Kid walked up to Patty.

"If you guys need me I'll be tanning on the deck." Liz walked away just as the ship started to leave.

"What do you want to do Patty?" Kid turned around and asked the hyper-active weapon. She was gone.

"PATTY," Kid screamed looking all around him to find the her, "Dammit Liz is going to kill me!" he muttered.

"Hey, Kid what is this room?" He found her. She was looking at the captains room.

"Patty don't go in there!" He grabbed her hand which was reaching for the door knob.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the captains room."

"What's in there?"

"I don't know, just don't go in there." She turned and smiled at him.

"Ok, Kid!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming!" She smiled and dragged him to the pool.

**later that night**

"Patty come on it's late!" Liz yelled for her younger sister to come in to the cabin.

"I'll be in in a minute!" She screamed back.

"Ok, but hurry, it's getting ready to storm." Liz went inside.

Patty walked to the captain's room. She told Kid she wouldn't enter, but she had to know what was in there. Kid wouldn't know. But she had too. She opened the door hoping no one was in there. It was empty.

"WOW!" She looked at everything.

**YAY! My first Soul Eater story!**

**Kid: You forgot to say you don't own the characters.**

**Sugarpie123: Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters! Until next chapter BYE!**

**THANKS TO: ****SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks everyone for the reviews! And now BEGIN!**

"Kid, will you go find Patty, please?" Liz asked Kid who was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Ok." He set the book down and grabbed his jacket.

"Be carful it's getting ready to storm." She said as he opened the door to leave.

"I will." He closed the door behind him.

It was getting pretty cold he hoped Patty had a jacket on. He walked over to the main deck. The boat was moving a lot.

"Patty!" He screamed. Nothing. He had an idea of were she was though, and he didn't like it. HE ran to the captain room.

"Whee, HAHAHA!" Patty was laughing. Kid opened the door and ran in. Patty was swinging the wheel around.

"PATTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She pulled her hands of the wheel.

"Um…" She started.

"PATTY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ARE YOU STUPID?!" He glared at her.

"No I-"

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!" He got closer to her. Her eyes started to water.

"I'm sowwy Kid." The tears spilled over. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"That's ok Patty just next time listen to what I say."

"Ok." She calmed down a little bit.

"Let's go back to the cabin, looks like your crazy steering brought us closer to the storm." Kid walked Patty out of the door. It was raining.

BOOM! It thundered. Patty started to shiver. Kid took off his coat and put it on her. She was still shaking.

BOOM! She jumped.

"Shhh Patty, it's ok." Kid soothed her. The ship started to shake. He let go of her and turned to see what was happening.

GROANN!

"The ship, it's sinking!" Kid yelled. Patty looked in horror. It was tipping over.

"KID!" Patty was falling. The boat was split in half and the half they were on was sinking fast.

"PATTY!" He jumped after her. She smacked the water and soon Kid did afterwards.

He looked under water for her. There she was, she was unconscious. He swam over and grabbed her. He pulled her above water.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed.

**YAYAYAY! Two days in a row!**

**Kid: She does not own us**

**Patty: HAHAHA!**

**Sugarpie123: You're supposed to be unconscious!**

**Patty: Oh, yeah, right sowwy forgot! * ****Unconscious * **

**Sugarpie123: Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the beautiful reviews!**

**THANKS TO: ****SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid! **

**Gir01298!**

**Lialane Graest!**

**Bye! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Just want to let you all know, I read your reviews and I shall work on it! :3 and now we BEGIN!**

The water was freezing cold, Patty was unconscious, and they were in the middle of ocean nowhere. Great Holiday vacation… Kid thought. He looked around for something that they could sit on to keep them warm. With how cold the water is they could get hypothermia or freeze. It won't get to him fast but Patty's already blue. He swung his head around looking for, anything. He wished he had brought Beelzebub with him.

"Don't worry Patty I won't let you die." He hugged her closer for warmth. She was turning bluer by the second. He really was desperate for anything now.

"What's that?" He asked himself. He saw something wooden. A door or piece of the ship or something. He smiled and swam as fast as he could with one arm, while holding Patty in his other arm, to it. It was a piece of wood from the side of the ship. He sighed with relief, knowing Patty was safe, as he put her onto it. He pulled himself up next struggling a little bit but he made it up. Patty was regaining color a little bit, but she was still cold. He pulled her closer, rolling her into a little ball, and rapped himself around her so she could be warm. He was exhausted, from everything. His eyes started to shut; he fought for a while and lost falling asleep.

**Later on:**

"Where am I?" Patty finally woke up. Kid was asleep wrapped around her and they were on a big piece of wood. All she remembered was falling of the ship and hitting the water. Something must of happened, she thought.

"Kid?" She poked the sleeping shinigami. He started to wake up a little bit.

"Huh, Patty?" He opened his eyes not fully awake yet.

"Where are we?" She poked him again. She was now sitting crossed legged.

"We're in the middle of the ocean." He was waking up more.

"Oh, where's Liz?" She poked him one last time waking him completely up.

"Good to see you awake Patty!" He hugged her. He sat up like Patty.

"Yeah but where's Liz?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure." He thought.

"Is she dead?" She looked down at her feet.

"Patty, I'm sure she made it out alive and is perfectly fine." He lifted her head up.

"Do you really think?" She started to smile a little bit.

"Yes, I really do." She completely smiled then.

"How will we find her or get home?"

"That, I don't know."

"What about a place to stay?"

"Hopefully we will come across an island soon."

"YAY, ISLAND!"

"Yes Patty when we find an island it will be very happy."

"No Kid turn around, ISLAND!" She laughed, pointing at an island they were coming close to.

"Patty, you mind be the most luckiest prone person I've ever meet!" He hugged her.

"HAHAHA!" she hugged him back.

"Paddle with our hands!" Kid started paddling, Patty soon coming down to help.

"Almost there, Patty just a tiny bit longer." Kid told her. They paddle for a bout five more minutes thanks to Patty's hyperactivity.

"WOW, IT'S SO PRETTY!" Patty jumped of the wood and onto the island. Kid following.

"Yes, now to build shelter."

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! HAHAHA! THANKS FOR READING! :3**

**Kid: She doesn't own us, I don't know how you keep forgetting that!**

**Sugarpie123: Sowwy! **

**Patty: HAHAHA!**

**Sugarpie123: Until next time, BYE!**

**THANKS TO: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid!**

**Gir01298!**

**Lialane Graest!**

**Riku Ashwood!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I didn't know what to do with Patty and Kid this chapter, so from now on I shall make some chapters about Liz randomly! **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! (Hahaha Kid I remembered!) BEGIN!**

Liz:

She was laying in bed, finishing up her book, when she realized how long it had been since she sent Kid after Patty. Where could they be! She thought. She opened the door.

"Why is the boat shaking so much?" She whined to herself herself. BOOM! It started to thunder. Oh Patty's not going to like this…she thought. It looked like the ship was going closer to the storm.

"Oh, God we're all gonna die!" She continued to whine. No Liz, worry later find Patty and Kid. She started to walk a little bit. BOOM!

"AHH!" She crouched down. LIZ GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! She got up and started to walk her arms wrapped around herself. GROANN!

"The ship it's sinking!" She heard someone yell, she couldn't tell who because the wind ruined their voice. Oh Patty, Kid where are you she wanted to cry. The ship is sinking and she has no idea where her little sister was! She was officially the worst older sister ever.

AHHH!" She fell off the side of the ship that was now tipping over on her side. SPLASH! She smacked the water. It hurt, like some bricks that hit her. Suddenly a hand reached down toward her.

"Need some help?"

**Sorry I know, it's short! It's just I'm running out of ideas and I decided to make some Liz chapters and I knew this one was gonna be short just because it's only a opener for Liz chapters. So I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Kid: Shut up they get it!**

**Sugarpie123: But I feel so bad!**

**Kid: It's fine, they still love you**

**Sugarpie123: No they don't! * goes and cries in corner***

**Kid: What ever…**

**Patty: HAHAHA!**

**Kid: Thanks for reading and reviewing, bye.**

**THANKS TO: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid!**

**Gir01298!**

**Lialane Graest!**

**Callmeludaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about last chapter! I swear this chapter will be much longer (so will the rest) P.S. this is not a Liz chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

"Building a shelter won't be hard at all!" Patty was playing in the sand.

"Yes it will Patty, we need wood, and a lot of other stuff." Kid turned to look at her. She was building a sandcastle.

"Oh, I was gonna build us a sand castle to live in." Patty looked down at the sand castle she was working on.

"Patty, we can't live in a sand castle…" He looked down at it too.

"Ok, then where do we get wood?" She stood up and kicked the castle.

"The fore- AHHHH!" He fell to his knees.

"What?" Patty looked at the forest.

"IT'S UNSYMETRICAL!" He buried his face into his palms.

"HAHAHA!" She laughed. Wait Liz isn't here to fix this, she thought.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY PATTY, IT'S TERRIBLE!" She knelt down next to him starting to comfort him.

"It's ok Kid, when we get wood we can make it symmetrical!" She patted his back.

"Really?" He looked up at her his eyes shinning.

"Yeah really, now lets go!" She jumped up and started skipping toward the forest, Kid following.

Ok, Patty chop down that tree." Kid pointed to a tree.

"OK!" She ran and smacked it with her hand. She froze.

"Uh, Patty…" Kid started walking up to her.

"OW!" She hugged her hand and started crying. Falling to her knees.

"Patty, you're not supposed to chop trees down like that!" Kid sat next to her.

"How else was I supposed to?" She looked over at him still crying.

"That's a good point, I guess we'll have to look around for a cave.

"Ok!" She sorta smiled, still holding her hurt hand.

"Let me see your hand." He held his palm out so she could lay her hand on it. She looked at him for a second then willingly put her hand on his. He examined it for a minute then poked it.

"Ow!" She whimpered.

"Sorry," He handed her hand back, "It's broken I'll have to bandage it up once I find something to wrap it in."

"Thanks Kid." She hugged him.

No problem now lets go find a cave." They got up and started walking.

**YAY! LONG CHAPTERS AGAIN! HAHAHA! I bet you all love me again!**

**Kid: What ever.**

**Suagrpie123: HAHAHA! I remembered the disclaimer again!**

**Kid: Yes, I see that.**

**Sugarpie123: Aren't you proud of me?**

**Kid: Sure.**

**Sugarpie123: You're proud of me! :3**

**Kid: Ok.**

**Sugarpie123: Anyways thanks for reading! Until Next time! BYE!**

**THANKS TO: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid!**

**Gir01298!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been forever since I wrote! Sorry, I've had really bad writers-block, and I was busy this past weekend. So, yeah, sit back, relax, and enjoy! BEGIN!**

They were walking through the forest, looking for a cave still. Kid glanced over at Patty. _I need to find a cave soon, Patty's hand looks like it's getting worse. _Kid thought. Patty was cradling her hand, which is now a purplish-blue, and crying. She wasn't making any noises, but you could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Patty, are you ok?" Kid turned his head to look at her. She looked straight ahead and nodded.

"No, you're not." He walked closer to her and turned her so she faced him. She had cried so much her eyes were super red and puffy. He picked up her hand and examined it. It looked like it was getting worse by the second. _Dammit, I really need to get something to wrap up her hand with! _He thought. He looked around, still holding her hand in his.

"Kid, I'm fine." She turned away. Kid stared at her for a minute longer before letting her hand fall to her side. She winced at that. He was about to argue back that it wasn't but he was more worried on finding a cave so he could wrap it.

"Fine, lets go." He started walking ahead, Patty following. They walked for what seemed twenty minutes when Kid noticed that Patty was falling behind.

"Patty!" He ran up to her.

"Huh." She looked up. Her face was covered in tears and red. She looked light headed. She started to fall over.

"I'm carrying you the rest of the way. " Kid said as he caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"No Kid I can walk." She struggled to push him off, but she was so weak that it only felt like she was lightly touching him.

"Patty, I'm carrying you, final decision." He started walking. Patty sighed finally giving in and rested her head on his chest. After about ten minutes Patty had fallen asleep and Kid was still looking for a cave. He stopped walking for a second then took a step and stopped again. He was hearing something and it was getting louder.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The ground started shaking, Patty woke up.

"Hey Kid what's going on?" She yawned.

"I have no idea." He looked down at her.

"Welcome back." A voice said.

**Cliffhanger, hanging by a cliff… And that's why they call him cliffhanger! "Can't… Hold… On… Much… LONGER!"**

**HAHAHA! Sorry took so long to update! I was really busy and had writers block! But I'm back now and I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Kid: And you forgot the disclaimer again…**

**Sugarpie123: SO! **

**Kid: She does not own us.**

**Sugarpie123: Sadly…**

**Kid: Gladly. **

**Patty: HAHAHA!**

**Sugarpie123: Aw… ANYWAYS! BYE! **

**THANKS TO: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**

**Gir01298**

**Lialane Graest **

**LOW59**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teehee been working on this!**

She looked up. It was a handsome man, about 17, and he had blond hair down to his eyes. He looked tall, and was wearing only boxers showing off his flat stomach.

"Um, thank you." Liz grabbed his hand as he pulled her up onto the raft.

"No problem!" He handed her a blanket. They were the only to on the raft.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were on the ship and some idiot drove the ship closer to the storm."

"Oh great." She had an idea of who that idiot was.

"Yeah, and then lightning hit the ship splitting it in half."

"Wow, that must've been a pretty strong storm!" She started to whine, speaking faster than normal and getting a higher voice.

"Are you ok?" He looked weirdly at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She was still whining.

"Did you lose anyone in the storm?" He asked.

"Yeah, my little sister Patty and our friend Kid." She got serious all of a sudden.

"Oh, sorry to say but they're probably dead."

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, KID WOULDN'T LET THEM DIE PATTY'S TO STRONG TO DIE! I CAN'T LOSE THEM, THEY'RE-"

"I was just joking!" He backed away from her a little bit.

"Oh, sorry I just can't lose them!" She smiled.

"That's ok."

"Did you lose anybody?"

"Nope I went on this cruise alone." He got a little bit closer to her.

"Oh, why?" She got closer to him.

"Why not, it's peaceful." They were shoved up against each other now.

"I would be nothing without my sister." She put her head on the crook of his neck.

"You seem to be fine now."

"You're right, but if she was dead I would get so lonely and miss her."

"That's normal, she's your sister."

"True." She yawned.

"Go to sleep."

"Ok." She gladly fell asleep on him.

**Sorry so short, and no I didn't forget to say his name. I did that on purpose. Hahaha! Next chapter is gonna be a long Kid and Patty chapter! Hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Thanks to: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid!**

**Gir01298!**

**Lialane Graest!**

**LOW59!**

**BLackstarluver132!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! YAY! It's been so long! So… begin!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! (Kid will be so proud! :3)**

"Welcome back." A voice said. Kid and Patty both looked up. They saw a red robot with yellow, green, and purple on it. Yellow around its eyes, nose, and mouth. Purple shorts, and green arms.

"Huh?" Kid started at the robot for a second.

"Can I help you master?" The robot stared back.

"PERFECT!" His eyes glowed.

"What?" The robot kept staring.

"Perfect symmetry!" Kid was smiling now.

"Oh great." Patty muttered.

"Look Patty!" He sounded really happy.

"Yeah." She was still in a lot of pain.

"Oh, mistress got hurt?" The robot rushed to Patty, who was still hugging her hand. Kid snapped out of his trance.

"What are you doing?" He looked at it.

"Helping mistress." The robot was reaching for her now.

"Don't touch her." He pulled her away from it.

"I just want to help." The robot reached again.

"I can take care of her." He pulled farther away.

"I guess I'll just show you around then." The robot turned and started walking towards the hole it blew in the ground.

"Where are we going?" Patty asked when Kid started to walk over to the hole.

"Following the robot." Kid stopped as they got to the edge.

"Down the stairs." The robot pointed to a blue spiral staircase. The tops and bottom of each step didn't meet, the hung off the wall not touching each other.

"Hey, Kid I like these stairs." Patty giggled. _Well at least she's getting back to normal_, Kid smiled down at her.

"Master would you me to clean yours and mistresses clothes?" The robot asked as they started descending down the stairs.

"Sure." He looked at their dirty clothes.

"I'll you to your rooms when we reach the bottom."

"Hahaha, ok!" Patty laughed. They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok follow me." The robot started to go toward a room.

"Whose room is this?" Kid asked.

"Yours master." The robot opened the door. Kid peeked his head in, Patty following pursuit. It was a huge room with blackish-gray colored walls. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room. It had a black blanket with a gray sheet.

"Kid, can I get down?" Patty asked, he just realized she was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Sure, just be careful." He set her down on her feet.

"OK!" She giggled. He continued to look around the room. There was a dresser right across from the bed and two book selves on both sides of the room, from the side of the room.

"It's perfect!" Kid smiled.

"Might I show you to your room mistress?" The robot walked up to Patty, who was staring at the dresser.

"Hahaha, ok!" She looked up and smiled at it.

"Follow me please, mistress." It started walking away.

"OK!" She smiled and started skipping after it, cradling her hand still.

"Would master like to come?" It turned around when they reached the door.

"Yeah Kid, do you wanna come?!" She turned around smiling at him.

"Sure." He started to walk towards them. They all turned and started to walk across the hall.

"Here is mistress's room" The robot opened the door.

"Wooowww!" She ran into the room. It was the same size as Kid's room. The walls were sky blue and the bed was in the same exact way as kid except black sheets and sky blue covers. She had a dresser across from her bed with a giant vanity mirror. The bookshelves on the other side were just as filled as the ones in Kid's room.

"Do you like your room mistress?" The robot asked.

"Hahaha, yeah!" She smiled.

"Would you like me to fix your hand mistress?"

"Yeah!" She looked at Kid, waiting for a response.

"Go ahead." He nodded finally trusting the robot.

"Thank you!" She ran up to the robot.

"Ok follow me please." He left the room and headed towards another room that was next to Kid's room.

"I'll be in my room." Kid told Patty.

"Ok!" She was entering the room. He watched until the door shut. Then he walked into his room and walked over to one of the bookshelves. He picked up a random book and sat down on his bed. He wasn't paying attention to the book; he was just staring at the title page not able to think about anything other than Patty.

_It's all my fault she's hurt! If I wasn't so obsessed with symmetry we could've just picked up sticks off the ground! Maybe if I was the one who was chopping down trees this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I'd sat outside with her she wouldn't have snuck off to the captain's room. No, don't think that way Kid! She'll be fine! _He thought.

After what seemed like hours, Kid heard the door open. He put his book down, stood up and ran out of the room to go meet up with her.

"Hey Kid!" She smiled and waved at him. He ran up and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" He let her out of his hug and puts hands on her shoulders, looking her up and down for anything wrong with her.

"Hahaha, yeah I'm fine, look at my cast!" She held up her right hand and smiled. It was in a sky blue cast.

"Cool." He smiled back, glad she was ok.

"Hey robot!" She turned around to look at the robot.

"Yes mistress?" It turned towards her.

"I'm going to call you Giraffe!" She giggled.

**YAY! Updated and 3 (some of page 4 was used) pages! I bet you're so proud of me! Thanks for reading!**

**Kid: And you remembered the disclaimer.**

**Sugarpie123: YUP! Also I forgot to mention in the chapter that Patty broke her hand-**

**Patty: IT HURT! HAHAHA**

**Sugarpie123: HEY I WAS TALKING! Anyways, she broke her right hand. Sorry I didn't mention it. But anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time! BYE!**

**Patty: BYE!**

**Kid: Bye.**

**THANKS TO: SymmetricalGril8DeathTheKid**

**Gir01298**

**Lialane Graest **

**CallMeMickey**

**BLackstarluver132**

**LOW59**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sky: Hey guys long time no update…**

**Group of people: *****holding stuff that can be used to hurt me***** **

**Sky: Well um… If it helps I have reasons!**

**Someone: Oh yeah! What are the reasons!**

**Sky: Well at first my computer wouldn't let me upload stuff and my dads computer charger broke and I'm not allowed to use either of my moms computer. Then it was fall break, we get two weeks off, and my computer started working again but then my dad got in a motorcycle accident and broke his neck and back and was in the hospital so I was up visiting him the rest of my fall break. **

**Group of people: Yeah ok whatever just don't do it again…**

**Sky: I will try not to! So anyways ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! (XP Kid!)**

"Be careful Patty!" Kid yelled to Patty who was running around the place chasing a butterfly.

"Don't worry I will!" She tried to grab at the butterfly again. She had been doing this for about ten minutes. She would loose focus too. She would probably never catch the butterfly because her cast is slowing her down. Kid turned away to look for something to do that would distract Patty for a while. He found a living room and a bookshelf filled with movies. He picked one up randomly and turned toward where Patty was.

"Patty, do you want to watch this movie wi-," he started but soon realized she wasn't there, "PATTY WHERE ARE YOU?!" He looked around but couldn't find her. He dropped the DVD onto the ground and ran down a hallway. He could have sworn he heard laughter.

"PATTY!" He screamed. He couldn't lose her. It'd take forever to find her in this place.

"OOOOOHHHH COOL!" He heard Patty's voice come from a few doors down. He ran to the door and yanked it open.

"PATTY WHERE ARE YOU!?" He looked around the room to find several costumes in display cases and one was missing from its case.

"HAHAHA!" He heard her laugh.

"PATTY COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"OK!" He could hear footsteps coming his way but they weren't Patty's. When the footsteps rounded a corner and stopped in front of him. It wasn't Patty. It was another robot that was red, and yellow and had a glowing orb in the middle.

"Do you like it Kid," It said, "I found it!"

"P-patty is that you?" He asked.

"Who else would it be?" She responded.

**Sky: Yay! UPDATION! Hahaha XD Sorry it took so long… and it's so short…**

**Group of people: *****appear again***** **

**Sky: BUT I HAVE REASONS! I'm working on finishing all my old stories and starting new ones! Like I'm working on a Halloween one! **

**Group of people: You better be *****does the I'm watching you thing and leaves*******

**Kid: Good job, you remembered.**

**Sky: YUPPP!**

**Patty: HAHAHA! Good job!**

**Sky: *****bows***** thank you thank you very much! Well anyways, BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Kid: Bye.**

**Patty: BYE!**

**THANKS TO: **

**SymmetricalGril8DeathTheKid**

** .Cupcakes113**

**Lialane Graest **

**LOW59**

**Anime LOVER 8888**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY PEEPS! WHAT'S UP!? I'm updating and guess what!? *****Troll face***** since I left last chapter off with a Kid and Patty cliffhanger I have decided to make a Liz chapter! Hahaha! SO BRING ON THE CHAPTER!**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

_Liz's P.O.V (point of view)_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face; it felt nice against my skin. I looked around wondering where I was when I saw a sleeping guy I was leaning on. I jerked away, I didn't know him! Then I remembered, he saved me last night! He moved a little and woke up.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled and yawned at me. He was kind of cute…

"Good morning, um, I don't believe I got your name." I smiled back at him.

"Toby, and I don't believe I got yours."

"Liz, thanks for saving me last night."

"No problem."

"So Toby, how did you get this raft?"

"I found it while swimming and got on." He ran his hand through his messy brown hair, that's strange… last night I could've sworn his hair was blond…

"Wasn't your hair blond last night?" I accidently blurted out.

"It looks blond at night." Smiled at me. He had such a cute smile…

"Oh sorry…"

"It's fine." He smiled. I smiled back and sat down on a crate.

"So how far are we from land?"

"Well judging from the fact that all I can see is water, not very close at all." Oh great this is going to be just great!

**YAY I UPDATED! Hahaha hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to finish up this story! P.S. Don't worry Toby's not bad! His hair literally looks blond during the night! Oh and he's named after one of my favorite youtubers! TOBUSCUS! XD Well thanks for reading and BYE!**

**Kid: Bye.**

**Patty: BYE PEEPS!**

**THANKS TO: EVERYONE! Seriously I wouldn't be here without you all! **

**Kid: And she's being kind of lazy…**

**Sky: I'm-a not-a being-a lazy!**

**Kid and Patty: Whatever…**

**Sky: BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so here's another chapter! (It's been awhile I know but I wanna just skip the crap) SO BRING ON THE UPDATION!**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

"Patty, what are you doing in that costume!?" Kid freaked out.

"I don't know I just found it!" She laughed.

"I see you found old masters suit…" Giraffe was behind Kid making him jump.

"When did you get here Giraffe?" Patty asked.

"I've been here, mistress." The robot looked at her.

"Patty please get out of that costume."

"OK!" Patty got out of the suit and walked over to Kid.

"Lets go upstairs I don't want to be here any longer…" Kid shuddered.

"It is best if master and mistress leave this room." Giraffe opened the door.

"Lets go then!" Patty started skipping out with Kid walking closely behind her. They walked and skipped until they got outside of Patty's room.

"Patty, will you promise me something?" Kid asked.

"Huh?"

"Please don't wonder off away from me again, it frightens me to know you could get hurt…"

"Ok Kid I promise!" She smiled and hugged him, making them both blush a deep red.

"Well you need your sleep..." Kid rushed out.

"Yeah and so do you." She giggled a little.

"Goodnight." Kid kissed her on the cheek and quickly walked into his room closing the door behind him, leaving a confused Patty standing outside her door.

**Hey guys I know it's short but it'll all be worth it for the KidxPatty coming up! YES IT'S A KIDXPATTY FANFIC DEAL WITH IT! *****flips board game off table and runs away while flailing arms***** But anyways thanks for reading! BYE!**

Kid: Bye.

**Patty: BYEEEE!**

**Thanks to: SymmetricalGir8DeathTheKid**

**Lialane Graest**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy**

**LOW59**

**Gir01298**

**D 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so it's seriously been WAY to long since I've updated this! . . DON'T KILL ME! XD But seriously here's a chapter and sorry for it being so long! I feel terrible! Let's just get started before I end up rambling… XD so lets begin!**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AT ALL IN THE TINIEST BIT WHAT SO EVER!**_

"Kid?" Patty whispered standing outside Kids door. Kid woke up slightly.

"What is it Patty?" He asked barely awake.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." He sat up in his bed. Patty opened the door and walked in.

"Kid…" She stared at him.

"What's wrong, Patty?"

"I had a nightmare…" She looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"What was it about?"

"Liz never found us and we were trying to survive on this island and then you told me I was on my own and left me." Her eyes started to water thinking about the dream.

"Patty, it's ok, I would never do that to you." He got up and walked over to her.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" She looked up from the ground slightly to look into his eyes.

"Of course!" He smiled at her. They walked over to Kids bed and laid down.

"Thanks Kid." She smiled at him and got comfortable in his bed.

"Anytime Patty." He smiled back.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yes Patty?"

"Do you think Liz will ever find us?"

"Of course she will, she's probably looking right now!"

"Thanks Kid." Patty smiled even wider and cuddled into him.

"Anything for you Patty." He whispered to himself and cuddled into her. They both fell into a peaceful sleep cuddling into each other.

**What's this!? An authors note! GET THIS THE FRICK OUT OF HERE I'M NOT DONE YET!**

Kid woke up and smiled, remembering what happened last night **(NOT ANYTHING DIRTY YOU PERVERTS! YOU READ WHAT HAPPENED!)**. Patty was still cuddled into him fast asleep. He watched her sleep **(Edward Cullen much!?)**, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He smiled even more hen she started to wake up.

"Hey Kid." Patty sat up and smiled at him, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello Patty."

"So what are we going to do today?" she smiled, now fully awake.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." They both smiled at each other.

**I HAVE MADE AN UPDATION EVERYONE! So school is almost over! Which means I have finals this upcoming week… DX But that's ok because once that's over I can update more! And do other things I like to do! Like do videos for my YouTube channel, Sklori! YES I'M SPONSORING MY OWN CHANNEL IN MY STORY DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? Oh you do!? WELL YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT! HAHAHA! XD but seriously thanks for reading! I shall update as much as possible XD and thanks to everyone who favorites, follows, comment/reviews, or anything else positive! Really. Thank. You. XD Well BYEEEE!**

**Kid: Bye!**

**Patty: BYEEEE!**

**Thanks to: EVERYONE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys look at this! TWO CHAPTER UPDATES IN A ROW! WHAT!? THAT'S PRECARIOUS (I spelled that right on my first try!)! Anyyyyyyways! Let's get this chapter started! Oh yeah if my authors notes in the story get annoying or make you mad or something, tell me and I'll stop! Now… BEGIN!**

_**I thought we already discussed this! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

"Hey Liz, do you think you could hand me that string?" Toby looked over at Liz, he was making something.

"Sure." She handed him the string and leaned against a wooden crate.

"Thanks." He continued working on… whatever he was working on.

"What are you making?" Liz closed her eyes.

"A fishing rod, we're going to need food."

"Oh, that's pretty smart!"

"Yeah, I hope you like fish."

"I actually do like fish." She opened her eyes and sat up. **(I hate fish… bleh!)**

"Good, I'm finished!"

"Really, that fast?"

"Yup!" He smiled at her.

"Well then are you going to fish?"

"Yup," He threw the line into the ocean and sat there, "Now the hard part…"

"What's that?"

"Waiting…" **(I know dat feel)**

**Well look at that… a short chapter. Annnnnnnddddd my friend was just Crona… AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THEIR NAME! LOSERS! But thanks for reading! And thank you everyone yet again! BYEEEEEEEEE!**

**Kid: Bye!**

**Patty: BYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
